


Farewell my dumpling

by MangaBitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Aftermath, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies, Balcony Scene, Bisexual Tsukino Usagi, Bittersweet, Blushing, Bonding, Canon Lesbian Relationship, College, Coming of Age, Confessions, Confusion, Conversations, Crossdressing, E-mail, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Feels, First Love, Flirting, Gender Confusion, Gentleness, Goodbyes, Graduation, Growing Up, Guilt, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Making Up, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Moving On, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Reflections, Pregnancy, Realization, Reunions, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Secret Identity, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Shame, Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smile, Studying, Surprises, Tenderness, Texting, Time Skips, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Wedding Rings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Seiya returns to earth a few years after the battle against Galaxia. Hoping to tell Usagi how she feels, but learns something new. However, she warns Usagi that if Mamoru hurts her again, she will not hesitate.





	Farewell my dumpling

Usagi stood by the park balcony quietly gazing out at the city before her. A peaceful state about her, knowing the battle was finally over for now. But there would be more to come. She had accepted that fate long ago when she first became a Sailor scout, that danger would come but she was the only one who could keep the earth safe.

Mamoru had now returned to America officially. He was studying abroad for the sake of their future but had left her the ring she now wore on her finger with pride. However, he had called to let her know he arrived safely. He had even mailed her, called, texted. Just to reassure her because he knew how hard the long distance would be for her.

But Chibiusa was waiting for them now in 30th century crystal Tokyo where she would one day rule as queen. She stroked her slightly swollen stomach affectionately as she thought of her future role as mother. Before he left for America, she had learned that she was 3 months along with their child. Chibiusa, the future princess of crystal Tokyo as well as her and Mamoru's child together.

She herself had finally graduated high school and was now entering college. Continuing her future but growing into an adult, no longer the child that society saw her as. The future was headed at her fast, starting to wind its path leading her towards her destiny. But she wasn't scared, she would continue protecting the earth no matter what.

"You look well dumpling. The earth is now safe because of you and your friends" a familiar playful voice said in a kind tone. She hadn't heard that voice in a good few years now. It felt like a dream, I mean it had to be. There was no way that Seiya would actually be here. The sailor star scouts had returned home once the battle was over.

Usagi turned around to face the voice but was stunned. This wasn't the same Seiya she knew before, why was he wearing girl's clothes? Why did he look like a girl? Seiya had breasts, curves, no matter how you looked at it Seiya was a woman. But, from what she knew Seiya was a guy the entire time she went to school with him.

"Seiya? But… what are you doing here? Didn't you go home? Why do you look like a girl? I don't understand?!" Usagi asked all at once. This was really confusing for her. All these years she had been content with Seiya being away and missing him. But accepting they would always have a bond in some way no matter what.

Seiya smiled sadly, understanding the other girls confusion. Her blue eyes filled with shame, guilt and anguish. She had expected this after hiding it from her precious dumpling for so long. I mean, other than the sailor scout thing, she was a woman biologically. She had just been forced to keep it a secret.

"I'm sorry Dumpling. The truth is, I was always a girl. The whole time, but for the sake of the mission and my princess, I had to pretend to be a boy. I understand if you are upset with me, but I do hope you don't hate me for lying to you" she replied apprehensively. In order to blend in, to get closer to the enemy. She and her companions had disguised themselves as men. But were indeed women, but they had hidden their gender.

Usagi's gaze softened to a more tender look. She herself had learned over the years, that sometimes you had to make hard decisions for the sake of winning a battle. She then shook her head gently "No Seiya. You did what you had to do. But I am glad your well and safe. The mission was hard on all of us not just myself".

She had lost Mamoru and watched her friend star seeds be stolen in front of her helplessly. But Seiya had lost her princess and watched her allies be gunned down too. They had both endured a lot of hardships during that battle. They had all grieved and lost, not just herself. That was for certain and she would never forget that.

Seiya blushed, gazing up at Usagi in awe. Unable to believe this was the once childish crybaby she had gone to school with briefly. No wonder she was to become queen one day, she carried such wisdom inside of her, not just a big heart. A perfect blend for a truly great future ruler.

Usagi had matured so much in the time they had been apart, not just physically too. She had grown as a person not just as a woman. She had probably even graduated school by now. She wondered how hard that must have been for herself and her friends after spending so many years of their lives together there.

She then clenched her fists, summoning up the courage inside of her. She had been holding back all this time and now she was ready to confess how she felt about the blonde female. Though she knew it was unfair, she couldn't keep lying to herself or hiding her feelings for the future queen anymore.

"Dumpling. No Usagi, I love you. I love you the same way a man would love a woman. Though I know you love Mamoru, I still love you and have all this time passed. Never once did you ever leave my thoughts. I'll continue to watch over you from afar, but if Mamoru hurts you again in any way. I will steal you away" Seiya confessed bravely.

A woman could love another with as much passion as a man could. Sailor Uranus and Neptune attested to this fact, with how much they were willing to sacrifice for one another. She would do anything to protect Usagi and keep her safe. She would do anything to make her happy and would never ever let danger raise its head against her again.

Usagi felt her cheeks heat upon hearing these words. All this time Seiya had been in love with her? And she had never known? God, she really was clueless sometimes. Now she knew why Rei had gotten mad that time when they parted ways. She must have known about Seiya's feelings the whole time.

However, she smiled fondly and clutched her stomach, stroking Chibiusa inside of her. "Thank you Seiya. But… I'm happy where I am. I'm happy you could tell me such a passionate love for me resided in your heart, even if I couldn't return them" she replied tenderly. She supported all forms of love, no matter what form they came in.

She had Mamoru whom she would eventually marry and become queen alongside. They would have a daughter together and rule as the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo together. The scouts would become her guardians and help raise and guide her daughter Chibiusa while she ruled over the kingdom of the moon.

Seiya blinked curiously and saw her rubbing her stomach, noticing the small bump. It then clicked as she realized the situation, accepting her bittersweet defeat. She had learned from her princess and the other sailor star's that Usagi had a child with Mamoru in the future. However, she had wanted to the truth learn for herself.

The sad smile returned to Seiya's face and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. But she was happy, she had told Usagi how she felt even if it wasn't returned. She gazed up at Usagi with her own blue eyes, her black hair blowing in the wind gently. At least she was happy, that was all Seiya ever cared about. Was her dumplings happiness.

"Farewell, my dumpling" she said painfully trying to act brave. Eventually vanishing before the blonde as she returned to her own home-world, her princess and her companions. At least she had said goodbye and the truth. That was what mattered.


End file.
